


Dickmatized

by Endraking



Series: Sceo Post 5B [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Apartment hunting, Balcony Scene, Bottom Theo Raeken, Choking, Don't hunt for apartments this way, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Surprises, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, Top Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall, blowjob, boyfriends to mates, fake husbands, fear of getting caught, oral Brett, pain turned pleasure, plot so small it should be on the endangered list, sceo - Freeform, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Dickmatized- (v/n)-When the dick makes you say/do crazy thingsTheo meets up with Scott at UC Davis to take him apartment shopping.





	Dickmatized

**Author's Note:**

> Another fevered smut idea that refused to listen until it hit the page. Enjoy.

Dickmatized

 

 

At exactly 90 days, three months non-calendar, Theo arrived at UC Davis to visit his boyfriend.  Scott wasn’t exactly prepared since the chimera hadn’t called prior to driving there nor had he alluded to his plans but when the alpha finished his organic chemistry lecture and went back to his door he was surprised with a naked, horny, moaning and writhing chimera on his bed. 

Needless to say, it was uncomfortable for his roommate in the dorms, but Dave knew to make himself scarce because the lewd noises and movements of the ripped, needy man even made the up-until-recently complete straight roommate question things.

The next few days became a blind fury of sex, food, sleep, cleaning up and more sex.  Scott missed just about every lecture, but he wouldn’t have traded that time for anything.  While on that visit, Theo brought up the idea of him moving there so that they didn’t have to travel.  Scott was hesitant and informed the chimera that they would have to find a place for themselves since he wasn’t eager to try and hide him in the dorms.

Over the course of several months, Theo would drive down for weekends and they would enjoy themselves before he left to go back to Beacon Hills. 

Just before Scott’s Thanksgiving break, the alpha received a series of messages from his mother, Stiles, Argent and the Sheriff.  They explained that with the shifts and changes there, Thanksgiving would be put off and celebrated as a part of the winter vacation, so everyone would be able to attend.  A bit down, Scott received a request from his boyfriend.  Theo told Scott to stay at Davis and he would visit him there, so they could check out a few places he’d looked into.  The alpha agreed and eagerly awaited the arrival of his partner.

 

Theo arrived the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, with two bags of luggage and a briefcase, which seemed odd, but the alpha didn’t question it since Dave had already left for home.  Instead of the usual surprise sex, Theo showed up wearing a clean cut, fitted navy suit, with a white button up, a vibrant emerald tie, and a pair of reflective black wingtips.  His beard was well groomed with his hair shaved on the sides with a large coif on top.  The alpha released a held breath as he took in the image of his boyfriend, dressed up.

Theo smiled, not one of his smug ones but a genuine smile, as he said, “Come on Scotty, we’ve got something to do today?”

The alpha half smiled, “I was hoping that was going to be me.”

Theo rolled his eyes as he fought back the urge and huffed playfully, “Not yet.  This is important.  We need to check out apartments.”  The chimera reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band and handed it to the alpha as he placed another on his ring finger. 

Scott eyes him curiously as he asked, “What’s this for?”

Theo’s smug grin awoke, the one that changed its effect on the alpha from fear and anger to making him weak in the knees, “Trust me Scotty.  You’re going to love it.”

Scott looked down to his beaten up faded band t shirt and destroyed grey jeans as he put on the ring and said, “Should I get changed?”

Theo shook his head, “Nope.  You are perfect, babe.”

Theo reached towards the alpha with his left and grabbed Scott’s while he scooped up his briefcase with his right hand.  The cold metal zinged against the skin of both of their hands as he pulled the alpha to his feet.  The chimera eagerly pulled the chuckling alpha out the door as they walked towards his truck.

As they drove off campus and headed towards the larger downtown portion, Scott looked to his boyfriend and briefly admired the wedding band as the light reflected before he said, “Why do I get the feeling you are planning something?”

Theo grinned as he reached over and laced the fingers of his right hand with Scott’s left, “Because you already know I am.”

The alpha brimmed with energy as he stated, “This is going to be the movie theater incident all over again isn’t it?”

Theo chuckled as he briefly relived the incident and replied with his mock defensive tone, “For starters, those girls knew what they were watching instead of the movie.  No one moans that loudly for “The Hunger Games”.  It was the midnight showing for fuck’s sake.  And you might’ve acted embarrassed, but your dick had different thoughts when the usher almost caught you with your pants down.  I seem to remember almost choking on you.”  He laughed a little louder as he continued, “I ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans for you, getting on my knees in that sticky theater.”

Scott playfully smirked as he raised a brow, “You still didn’t answer the question.”

The chimera pouted sinfully, “No, Scotty, this isn’t going to be the movie theater again.”

The alpha whimsically mused, “I still haven’t seen all of “The Hunger Games” yet.”

The chimera quickly answered, “Because you always want to see it with me and I get bored.”  After a brief pause, “And horny and you smell so good.”

Scott laughed as they drove to a recently built five-story apartment building.  Theo parked the truck in the near empty parking deck and grabbed his briefcase as they stepped out of the truck.  Before they could reach the door to the elevator, they were approached by a thin blond woman wearing a maroon modern style business suit and skirt, with black stockings and matching maroon heels. 

She extended her hand towards Theo and he shook her hand as she introduced herself, “Hello Mr. McCall.  I’m glad you brought your husband with you to check out what could be your new home.”

Scott’s eyes widened, and his face blushed a deep rose as she looked to him and extended her hand, “You must be Scott, Theo has told me all about you.”

He shook her hand as she continued and caught the tiny grin on his boyfriend’s face, “My name is Lauren and I will be showing you the apartment your husband picked out.”

Scott nibbled his lip as he looked to Theo.  The chimera asked enthusiastically, “Well, Mr. McCall, should we check out our new home?”

The alpha felt a surge of childlike giddiness as he nodded his head and followed the real estate broker into the elevator.  She began to talk about the specs of the apartment as the elevator rose to the penthouse, but he couldn’t pull his attention away from his boyfriend’s speckled grey, with greens and ambers. 

They stepped off the elevator and walked into the large open living area that opened into a kitchen to their left with a set of stairs to their immediate front.  She walked them to the balcony in the large main room, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.  Neither man really paid attention as she guided them to the guest room and finally back to the entrance and up the stairs to the master bedroom.  They stood in front of the glass door entrance to the highest balcony and stared out over the city, their left hands clasped together.

Theo whispered to Scott, “What do you think, _honey_?”

Scott whispered back, “I don’t think we can afford this.”

Theo grinned and walked to Lauren, who stood a few feet back, “Excuse me, Lauren, can my husband and I have some time to ourselves here?”

She nervously responded, “I’m not supposed to leave my clients on the property alone.”

The chimera reached into his pocket and extended his hand to her.  The alpha caught the cupped bills as she shook it and he smoothly convinced, “Lauren, I’m sure it would be alright if you took lunch while I convince my husband it’s worth the expense.  It is an investment after all.”

She smiled and nodded, “I’ll be back in an hour.  Will that work?”

Theo smiled and nodded as she waved to Scott and walked out of the enormous but empty master bedroom.  They heard the click of her heels all the way to the elevator.

Scott looked to Theo, “There is no way we can afford this.”

The chimera playfully looked around, “To live in?  No, you’re right.  I just saw this and thought.”  He didn’t continue his statement as he walked towards Scott and slid his hands around the back of his waist rim and pulled him forcefully until their crotches met.  He kissed the alpha’s cheek and rubbed his bottom lip over the stubble until he settled near his ear.

He whispered, the hot, moist words grazing the tender skin of the alpha’s lobe, “I just thought how hot it would be if you bent me over that balcony.”

Scott’s voice rose an octave as he said, “I thought you said this wasn’t going to be the theater.”

The chimera deeply chuckled, a laugh filled with lust and humor, “It isn’t.  Now there is a security guard around but what are the chances he’s going to randomly check out the penthouse master?”  Theo could feel Scott’s member expand and harden against his leg which pushed him further, “There’s the Scotty I knew would like this idea.”

Scott gruffly replied as he reached down and rubbed the chimera’s length through his pants, “We could’ve fucked at the dorm.  This seems elaborate.”

Theo leaned in and nibbled on Scott’s lobe and sent shivers down the alpha’s spine, “Because I love to surprise you.  You get so nervous and you love every minute of it.  I love watching you fall apart before you break me apart.”  He whispered a sound and feeling stricken with lust, “What can I say, Scotty?  You’ve got me Dickmatized.”

Between gasps, as Theo resumed his pleasurable torment to his ear and his left hand grasped and pulled at his partner’s thick, hard, meat, he replied, “Dickmatized?  What.  Is.  That.”

Theo leaned back and chortled, “I think it’s best I showed you.”

The chimera untied and slid off his shoes, letting them clunk against the fresh white wall.  He returned his gaze to the alpha’s browns as he pulled off his blazer and simply tossed it over the shoes.  He deftly ran his finger down the center of his chest, his tip moving ever so expertly, as he unbuttoned the white shirt and let it fall open.  Scott’s mouth watered as the chimera pulled the tie from under the collar and finished off the last button.  The fabric fell to his feet.  He smugly grinned as he unlatched his belt and pulled it free, “You’re still fully clothed, Scotty.”

The alpha’s eyes widened as he frantically pulled the suddenly too restrictive fabric from his body.  With the alpha’s wild movements, Theo opened his pants and let them fall to the floor.  Scott stood naked, his cock hard, red, standing at full mast, the emerging tip coated in clear fluids, while Theo kicked away his pants.  His boxers tented with a large dark spot at the pressure point of the fabric. 

Theo swallowed audibly as his eyes locked to his boyfriend’s dick and asked, his voice filled with need, “Are you ready for your next surprise?”

Scott swam in the vision and the pheromones as he lazily nodded his head and licked away the saliva gathering on his lips.  Theo pulled the boxers to the floor and his cock sprung free.  With a grin that could shame the devil he spun to show the black stopper rim of the plug he wore.

Scott gasped and murmured, “Since the apartment?”

Theo shook his head, “Nope.  Since Beacon Hills.”

The word ghosted out of his mouth as his mind struggled to process, “Fuck.”

Theo faced Scott and pulled him in for a kiss, dirty, passionate, needy, his lips smashed the alpha’s and the fangs he couldn’t control nipped the tender tissue.  Scott threw himself into the kiss, his tongue demanding passage as he probed the welcoming mouth.  Theo pulled back from the alpha as he held his head.  He proceeded to peck, quick kisses of lips and fangs as he nicked and riled up the alpha. 

Scott’s fangs dropped as his eyes blazed red.  His claw wrapped around the back of the chimera’s head and forced him into a blood laced kiss, as he nipped at the chimera’s lips.  When they pulled away from the force, they caught their breath, their lips crimson.  A savage grin crossed the alpha’s face as he licked the blood from his bottom lip.  Theo slunk to his knees, his eyes fixed on the tortured tissue. 

He kissed the tip of the heavy meat that met his face.  He opened his mouth and ran the cock down his throat, lightly guiding his fangs across the sensitive skin.  Scott hissed for the sensation as a growl presented itself, deep in his throat and chest. 

The chimera’s grin shifted as he inhaled, his nose against the alpha’s mound.  His lips moved over his shifted blunt teeth as he slurped his way back down the teased flesh.  He bobbed down the warm, salty sweet, velvety flesh and pulled delicious moans from the alpha.  Scott’s claws moved into the crafted coif and wrenched pressure as he pushed the chimera’s head back down his rod and held him deep in his throat.  Theo gagged and coughed, the word, “bitch” slipping out of his mouth across the alpha’s cock, making him laugh deep in his belly.

Theo pulled away and spit on Scott’s cock before diving back down, licking the tip as he bobbed and sucked.  He painted twisted stripes of pleasure as the alpha gasped to the tension in his gut.  Abruptly, Theo pulled away and stood, his golds locked with the true alpha’s reds.  He pouted his lips and gave his best innocent doe eyes as he placed a hand on the rim of plug.  He whimpered softly, begged as a bitch in heat.

The alpha smiled maliciously, his jagged vicious teeth sending the message as he wrapped his claw around the back of the chimera’s neck and pushed him towards the balcony.  Scott threw open the glass door and shoved the chimera against the just above waist level railing. 

The chimera stumbled forward and caught himself as he bent over, the movements of the city below him.  He felt his fear spike which transformed into arousal as he looked back to the alpha, lost to the mist of desire, his malicious grin and blown out eyes.

The chimera reached back and gentle tugged the toy loose.  A fresh shiver flowed through his body as a wave of goosebumps ran up his back.  He looked back with a faux innocent grin and saw the alpha charge him. 

He couldn’t tell which hit first, Scott’s hands grabbing his tie or the alpha plunging his saliva covered cock balls deep into his eager, gaping hole.  The chimera began to gasp as the alpha torqued back on the neckwear.  He deliciously gasped as his blood rushed to his already engorged member.  Scott slammed his cock violently into Theo’s demanding hole, the sounds echoed off the walls and into the open air. 

The alpha leaned back, wrapping the tie around his hand as he leveraged himself to destroy the chimera.  The thick member kept striking the tender spot and Theo’s gasps and moans eked through his gags and coughs for air.  He tightened his muscles around the intruding member and the pleasure rolled in cascades as the alpha grunted and forced himself faster and harder through the resistance. 

Theo managed a weak, “Don’t stop” as he reached through the railing and stroked his leaking member.  With his left hand, he reached back and grabbed the alpha’s cheek, scratching it with his claws.  Five lines of red appeared as blood drops formed and the alpha intensified his plundering.  The pressure grew within the chimera and he couldn’t hold back the waves as he crashed, his seed shooting out to the streets below.

Scott growled and rumbled through the chimera’s internal convulsions as Theo weakly pleaded. “Keep fucking me.”  The alpha slammed deeper and harder and the chimera’s vision went as his body shook against the railing.  Without warning, Scott pulled out and wrapped his arms around the chimera’s torso and threw him into the room.

Theo collapsed to his knees and slid across the floor as he landed near the briefcase.  He glanced back as he panted for air and saw the look in the alpha’s eyes.  Fear shot through him as Scott stalked towards him, not satisfied with his prey yet. 

Self-preservation kicked in and Theo opened his briefcase and grabbed the lube from inside.  He poured a glob into his hand and fed it to his beaten hole before he arched his back and presented himself to his alpha.

Scott roared before he slammed himself back into the recovering ring.  Theo gasped as the pressure intensified as his over stimulated cock began to weep as the blood returned.  He moaned against the new angle and barely made out the sound of the elevator moving between floors. 

The angle shifted as Scott dropped to his knees and firmly gripped the chimera’s hips as he sped up his assault.  Theo’s mind had trouble putting together words or the thoughts for his last surprise as his body fought to keep up with his partner’s.  Claws tore into his skin as the heat merged with pain and warped into pleasure.  Breathed moans and expletives left his mouth as their skin slapped loudly and his knees dug into the unforgiving wooden floor. 

Just when the pounding became almost too much, Scott slowed and wrapped his arms around the chimera’s torso, his chest pressed against his back as his fangs floated over the exposed tissue of the chimera’s neck. 

Scott could feel the heat and the pressure build and he knew he couldn’t hold on.  Saliva dripped off his fangs onto the sweat slick skin and the scents pushed him further.

Theo’s breathing hitched as his internal wolf recognized the behavior and he shifted his head to expose the soft place.  Scott growled through the lust, his strokes slower and short, as he asked, “Are you sure?”  He replied, “Yes.  Take me, Alpha.”  Scott roared and Theo grinned waiting for the alpha’s last surprise.

Scott leaned forward and kissed the spot before he sank his fangs into the tissue, expecting the pressure and heat to release.  Theo cried out Scott’s name and the heat shifted as he expected to shoot, it pooled in his cock.  He felt strange as more blood rushed.

The chimera gasped as his rim caught the new growth.  The thick, hardened knot popped in and out of his hole with a sloppy slurp.  He shuddered with the new sensation and began to fall forward when Scott wrenched him back and pulled him on top of him.  The alpha lifted his hips and slammed the growing member further and further into the chimera.

Scott licked at the wound, lost to the unbelievable pressure and the chimera’s faint gasps and moans as he continued to grow.

Footsteps graced the bottom floor and echoed but neither man noticed as Theo’s last surprise moved into position.

Scott pulled his mouth away as he struggled more to push his growing knot into the whole.  On the last slam, it popped in and Theo gasped in pain turned pleasure.  Scott clenched his eyes closed as the heat tightened against his short but savage thrusts. 

Theo gasped as the pressure grew and the knot pounded against his battered prostate.  His body craved a release as he felt wave after wave of heat flow through him.  He tried to stroke his cock as the alpha grew but the sensitivity almost knocked him out.  With weak moans he muttered, “Don’t stop.  Don’t stop.”  Scott howled as he shot, his neat molten spray coating the chimera’s insides, pushing him to another wave of convulsions as his body orgasmed. 

Just as the force spray ended, Theo gasped and the door to the master bedroom flew open.  A tall man in a security guard outfit yelled, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”

Theo’s hole clenched and the fear of getting caught within Scott spiked another release as he dumped an even more substantial and forceful spray into the weak, muttering chimera.

Scott’s eyes widened as Theo moaned through yet another orgasm, and he recognized the guard.

Brett walked towards the mating pair and looked to Theo, “You said this would be hot, and you weren’t lying.”

Scott gasped as another wave flowed and the chimera shook, “You planned this.”

Theo attempted to mumble something, and Brett answered, “He said you’d enjoy the shock.  Looks like he was right.  I don’t think he planned for this.”  The tall wolf grinned and pointed at the chimera’s painfully stiff cock and flowed clear precum down his cock, coating it, as it pooled on his stomach.

Theo moaned, deeply with need, “Fuck.  Scott.  I need to cum.”

Brett grinned at the alpha and Scott replied, “Theo, do you want Brett to suck it off?”

Theo shuddered, “Please.”

Scott growled and nodded as the tall wolf engulfed the chimera’s cock. 

The heat and the pressure were too much for Theo and as Brett slurped, he shot a thick load down his throat.  His torqueing with Scott watching Brett triggered another deep release from the alpha and the hot spray caused him to shudder with another orgasm.  He lost consciousness as he laid against his mate’s chest.

 

Theo woke up in Scott’s bed back at the dorm.  He mumbled under the thin sheet, his body still sore and incredibly hot for the apartment.  He cracked open his eyes and was met with Scott, leaning over him, in bed with him.  The chimera weakly smiled and hoarsely spoke, “Did you like the surprise?”

Scott grinned from ear to ear, “It was awesome.”

Theo sighed weakly, “I liked yours.”

The alpha chuckled as he replied, “Good because the way Brett explained it after we took care of you, this is the way it will be from now on, Mate.”

The last word was spoken with such tenderness that the chimera fought back a tear and hiccupped.  He weakly grabbed Scott’s left hand with his and the bands clinked, “I’m glad you are my mate, Scotty.”

The alpha leaned forward and kissed his mate tenderly before he whispered, “Get some more rest.  We have to go apartment hunting for real later.”

The chimera grinned as he fell asleep.


End file.
